Second first date
by hauntedbathroom
Summary: Set after Tunes & Trials. Now that Ally knows how Austin feels, they go on a second date. Hopefully it won't be as awkward as the first date.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

**I own nothing**

_In Sonic Boom_

Hey Ally.

Oh hey Austin what's up?

I was wondering if…maybe you…wanted to go on a date tonight? Austin said nervously.

Ally smiled, Sure, what will we do?

Austin thought back to their first date and how awkward it as at Illusions Magic Café _not that_ he thought "oh I know, there is a really cool carnival in town."

Yea that sounds fun! Ally said.

So I'll pick you up t 7ish

Ok…see you then.


	2. Chapter 2:Carnival

Chapter 2: Carnival

Wow this is a really cool carnival said Austin. He looked at one of the booths, interested in one of the prizes it had to offer. _Oh I love the ring toss. One game please._

Austin, that game is impossible to win said Ally.

Austin tossed all three rings at once, "WINNER!" See Ally I told you I could win.

Alright fine I guess you showed me.

Here's your prize, the carnie said, handing Austin a giant pickle with a mustache.

I think you'll like this more than I will, Austin said handing Ally the pickle.

Thanks Austin, I love it….wow look at the sunset.

How about we go on the Ferris Wheel to get a better look?

Ok sure….

_At the top of the Ferris Wheel_

Looks like we stopped, at the top..Great! Ally said, clearly scared.

You ok Ally?

I'm kinda scared…well terrified of heights.

It's ok, just sit in the middle, closer to me. Better?

Better.

As we sat so close to each other, our eyes met, our hands got closer and closer until they touched, causing us both to blush. We leaned in and soon enough our lips meet for a kiss.

Well that was….

Great

Austin…I need to tell you something.

Yeah, what is it?

Even after our first date, I still had feelings for you. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way and-

Ally,

Yeah

Chill, take a deep breath in and out.

" Sorry it's just, I always…" she gasped, she wasn't about to tell him was she…_well now or never I guess_, "I always liked you Austin."

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been busy….so here ya go**

Really?

Well yea..i mean. Your smart, funny, talented, and…

And what?

Cute.

Aww

They looked up and see Dez watching from the seat above them.

Dez! They yelled at the same time

What?

Why are you here? Austin asked

I was just-a hand covered his mouth and pulled him back in the seat. It was Trish, who put her finger in front of her mouth to tell him to be quiet

They stepped off the Ferris wheel, looked over and saw Dez helping Trish off the Ferris Wheel

Hey guys! Screamed Trish as they walked over to them

Why are you guys here? Ally asked

Sorry we just couldn't help it we wanted to…never mind

Whatever…can you guys just please leave so we can get on with our date. Austin asked

Fine but tell us all the details tomorrow.

Fine

Oh and…

Byeeee..Austin interrupted

God they're such a pain said Austin

Yea but at least they care

Soooo you wanna go get some popcorn or something

Yea sure

Actually..it's getting pretty late ..I think I am going to call it a night

Are you sure Ally? It's only 9:30. Are you feeling ok?

Ummm yea. Thanks for a fun night

Bye love you

Oh uh…I love you too

I hope Ally is ok…

**Woaaah, Ok so I have the next chapter finished but I will post it once I get like 12 views. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_At Sonic Boom_

Hey Dez hey Trish

Hey Austin they say in harmony

Have you guys seen Ally?

No…Why?

Cause she left and it seemed like she wasn't feeling well and she hasn't answered any of my texts

Mr. Dawson! They all said

Oh hey guys what's up?

Where's Ally?

Oh she hasn't told you guys…

Told us what?! Austin said in panic

She…she came home and she said she wasn't feeling good, she woke us up in the middle of the night and she said she needed to go to the hospital

And?!

Well the doctors did a bunch of tests on her and she has cccancer

WHAT?!

Yea I know it stinks, but they said she only has stage 1 neuroblastoma and it is very treatable. With 2 1/2 months of chemo and radiation, she should be fine.

Oh thank god…so when can we see her?

I don't know…right know she is sedated and put on pain medication

Wow…they all said

I know it's a lot to take in said Mr. Dawson

I'm sorry we didn't contact you guys.. it was a lot for us too

It's ok

_At the hospital_

Hi I'm here to see Ally Dawson

Only immediate family the nurse said. Who are you?

I'm her boyfriend

Name?

Austin Moon

Well Mr. Moon, no one can see here yet

Please I really want to see her

Well…my daughter is a big fan…if you autograph this for my daughter, I will let you in

Thank you so much

No problem.. she's in room 1229

Thanks

**Austin's POV**

When I walk into her room she is hooked up to so many machines and all I could do is cry and I don't cry very often.

Ally, it's Austin, if you can hear me please squeeze my hand

I was about to leave and I felt a small squeeze

Ally?

I thought it was a dream until I saw her big brown eyes and a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy with school and work and stuff**

Ally?

H-hi Austin she said weakly

How long have you not been feeling well?

A week but I thought it was the stomach flu or something….

I still can't believe you have cancer

Well actually this isn't the first time

What do you mean?

Well it first started when I was 5then it came back once, when I was 9

Oh my god…

I never told you because it never came back so it wasn't really important

It doesn't matter what happened in the past, all that's important is now. I will stay with you no matter what

Oh hi Mrs. Dawson

Oh hi Austin.. I didn't really expect to see you here

Mom he's my boyfriend.. of course he is going to be here

Oh right sorry

After being there for a couple hours.. I decided to go

So Austin, is your mom coming to pick you up?

No… she's having problems at work

Mrs. Dawson would you mind driving me home?

Sure Austin

As we were walking out we heard that there was a 3-15 in room 12/29

That's Ally's room! Mrs. Dawson… what's a 3-15?

Her heart stopped

We have to go see if she's ok!

No let them take care of her…right now all we can do is pray

The next morning I got up at 6 am and took a bus to the hospital that was 4 ½ miles away

I'm here to see Ally Dawson

Let's see….. it saids here she got transferred to St. Jude's in Minnesota

What? Why?

For her cancer treatment

When will she be back?

Probably in about 4 months

Ok thanks

**-Text message between Austin and Ally (bold is Austin)**

**Hey I heard you got transferred.. that sucks**

I know..i woke up and I was in a helicopter being transferred

**That's weird**

I know

**So maybe we could video chat at least 2 or 3 times a week **

I'd like that…seeing you would make me feel better

**Awww**

**-4 months later**

I can't believe Ally is coming home

I know I can't believe Trish didn't help us with any of the decorations said Dez

Are you surprised?

No.. where's Trish anyway?

Guess who got a job at Phil's Pickle Pagoda? And I got her a pickle basket

Cool can it be from all of us?

No way you're on your own

All of a sudden Ally appears in the doorway.. looking much different

WELCOME HOME!

Thanks guys

Wow Ally.. you look… said Dez

I know I look terrible… I lost like 15 pounds and I have no hair

No matter what you look like I still love you

Awww Austin

Here Ally I got you a pickle basket

Really?

What do you mean?

Well you're pretty lazy

Well I got a job at Phil's pickle Pagoda… where everything on the menu is pickle based

Eww

Yea I know

Come on guys let's party! Said Dez


End file.
